Otitis Media is a common disease of the inner ear, involving tissue inflammation and fluidic pressure which impinges on the tympanic membrane. Otitis Media may be caused by a viral infection, which generally resolves without treatment, or a bacterial infection, which may progress and cause hearing loss or other deleterious and irreversible effects. Unfortunately, it is difficult to distinguish between viral or bacterial infection using currently available diagnostic devices, and the treatment methods for the two underlying infections are quite different. For bacterial infections, antibiotics are the treatment of choice, whereas for viral infections, the infection tends to self-resolve, and antibiotics are not only ineffective, but may result in an antibiotic resistance which would make them less effective in treating a subsequent bacterial infection.
The definitive diagnostic tool for inner ear infections is myringotomy, an invasive procedure which involves incisions into the tympanic membrane, withdrawal of fluid, and examining the effusion fluid under a microscope to identify the infectious agent in the effusion. Because of complications from this procedure, it is only used in severe cases. This presents a dilemma for medical practitioners, as the prescription of antibiotics for a viral infection is believed to be responsible for the evolution of antibiotic resistance in bacteria, which may result in more serious consequences later in life, and with no efficacious result, as treatment of viral infectious agents with antibiotics is ineffective. An improved diagnostic tool for the diagnosis of otitis media is desired.